Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch panel technology, and in particular to structural designs for adjusting the color of touch panels in appearance, and fabrication methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Along with developments in the electronics industry, various digital products, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, digital cameras and other electronic devices, have a requirement for touch functionality. Using touch panels on electronic products can provide faster and more convenient operation.
Touch panels can be roughly divided into resistive-type and capacitive-type touch technologies. Currently, the capacitive-type touch technology is a major technology for touch panels. In the capacitive type touch technology, a transparent conductive layer is patterned to form touch sensors. The transparent conductive layer is limited by the temperature of the deposition process thereof and the designs of integrated circuits for the touch sensors. Therefore, it requires a transparent conductive layer with a great thickness to satisfy the requirements of resistance for the touch sensors. However, the transparent electrode pattern of the touch sensors with a great thickness will case a visibility issue in the active area of the touch panel. As a result, the visual result in the active area of the touch panels is poor and the appearance of the touch panels is also affected. Therefore, currently, improvements upon the visual result of touch panels are made to focus on the active area with touch sensors formed therein.